


New Life

by Jld71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: How can a human and a werewolf make a relationship work?





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



It hadn’t been easy when they had first admitted their feeling for each other. It had been a shock to them both. Derek was a werewolf, while Stiles was human. How could this relationship even work?  
“Turn me.” Stiles had whispered into his ear one night after their love making.  
“You can’t be serious.” Derek would be lying if he hadn’t thought about that before, but with everything they’d been through, he just couldn’t even make the offer.  
Stiles had just smiled at him. “I love you, you love me. It just makes sense.”  
And he was right, it did.

Now, Stiles was cradled in his arms, his beautiful omega. He looked down at his mate. He never got tired of that, mate. They were mated, bonded to each other in this life and the next. He had never felt complete until now. There had always been something missing in him, now he knew what that was, Stiles.  
Stiles stirred in his arms, turned and looked at him, a wide smile on his face.  
Derek saw the love he had for his mate reflected back at him in Stiles’ eyes.  
“How did I ever get so lucky with finding you?”

“We’re both lucky,” Stiles replied taking Derek’s hand and resting it on his swollen belly.  
Derek rubbed the warm skin.  
Soon, they would be adding to their pack.  
The pups would be born anytime now.  
He felt the movement of the pups and his wolf begged to get out, to howl in joy.  
Stiles had laughed the first time he actually did just that.  
He’d let his wolf out and howled, letting the others know Stiles was carrying his pups.  
“You’re such a sap,” Stiles had chuckled at him.  
Now Stiles let him show his happiness without a second thought.


End file.
